Karma War
The NPO-OV War, also called the Stern-talking-to War, the Karma War and the Great Dope War, is a war currently between mainly the New Pacific Order and also a couple of it's allies and the coalition of alliances known as Karma. The war started when the New Pacific Order and The Order of Righteous Nations declared war upon Ordo Verde. The following day TORN withdrew from the war and numerous alliances declared war upon the New Pacific Order. As the war expanded a number of alliance suspended or canceled their treaties with the NPO. History The war began about 20 minutes before update on the 20th of April, when nations from the New Pacific Order and The Order of Righteous Nations declared war ingame on nations from Ordo Verde. A declaration of war from NPO followed about 15 minutes after update on the CN forums. The declaration of war came as a surprise to Ordo Verde, as they believed they were still involved in peace talks at the time that war was declared. However, the NPO side believe that as Ordo Verde had refused all terms offered they were not interested in peace. After about 2 hours and 15 minutes before update on the 2nd day of the war, TORN announced that it was withdrawing from the war, and cancelling its MADP with NPO, due to NPO misinforming them about the cause for the war, and also due to NPO attempting to get peace with OV and the 'Karma' coalition, without consulting TORN which would of effectively left TORN isolated. Approximately an hour and a half before update on the 2nd day of the war, ingame and forum declarations of war from numerous alliances started to appear, causing performance issues with the CN Boards. Links *Compilation of War-related topics Screenshots *'NPO/TORN War Screenshot': Image *'Athens/NPO War Screenshot': Image *'GGA/Athens War Screenshot': Image Declarations of War Hegemony *NPO DoW *TORN DoW *Shurukian, Empress of TSI, resigns to fight for NPO *mhawk resigns from TPF to fight for NPO *IDC DoW on anyone attacking NPO *Echelon DoW on anyone attacking NPO *TPF DoW *Old Guard DoW *GGA DoW *MCXA DoW *UPN DoW on RnR *NATO DoW on INT Karma *OcUK Declaration of intent *VE DoW on NPO *Athens DoW on NPO *GR DoW on NPO *R&R DoW on NPO *RoK DoW on NPO *MOON DoW on NPO *INT DoW on NPO *Orion DoW on NPO *DiCE DoW on NPO *Vanguard DoW on NPO *IOTA DoW on NPO *Avalanche DoW on NPO *GOD Acknowledges War with NPO *GUN DoW on NPO *FOK DoW on NPO *RIA DoW on Echelon *=LOST= DoW on GGA *Stickmen and FCO DoW *Nemesis DoW on Legion *MA DoW on Echelon *MA DoW on Echelon *Sparta DoW on NPO *DE DoW on Echelon and OG *DF DoW on NATO *DT DoW on TPF and SSSW18 *CCC DoW on TPF and OG Declarations of Support For Karma */A\/A\ DoS for Athens Withdrawals/Surrenders NPO & Allies *TORN Withdrawal from War Treaty Cancellations/Reactivations On NPO *NpO Suspends treaty with NPO *IRON, MCXA, OG, NATO, GGA, Valhalla, and TPF Cancel treaties with NPO *Echelon cancels NPO MADP *GDA cancels NPO-related treaties *GDA reactivates all NPO-related treaties